Sparkle!
by Suzume Batchii Taichi
Summary: He was the only one that got her. She was someone he'd stand for. Even with his beliefs called into question, he's her steadfast hero. Around him she won't just Glow she'll Sparkle! Till she blinds him! Both hearts though seem to beat for more.
1. Nighty Nighty!

** Sparkle! **

Authors Note: I just Started and Finished Watching it to day I fell in love with Erio & Makoto! He always seems to put her first, against other girls! Even if they are cousins!

Disclaimer: Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko (電波と青春 男) is not in anyway owned by Suzume Batchii Taichi! I wish I did! But sadly no! Boo hoo! If I did own it, Erio-chan would be my roommate! And I'd know how Elliot-sama looked!

**Chapter 1: Night Night!**

* * *

"Hn~!" She drew back from the lence of her telescope. And with a few strokes of her pencil, she was done. Her scetch of her planaitary '_discovery_' complete for the month.

"Ah! I drew it better than before!" The pride could be heard in the inhumanly brilliant girl. She closed her book. She placed her telescope in the house, smiling brightly. Erio Tōwa, clenched onto her astronomy sketchbook close to her chest. A bright smile on her face, she dashed to Makoto's room. "Itoko?" She asked peeking her head in his doorway.

He was layed up on his bed, curled around the few **Esper** studies books pilled on his futon. On his arm remained a faint scar from the festival...

Placing her book on his desk, she sat beside him on his bed. Leaning over him she pushed a finger into his cheek. "_Poke Poke_." He groaned and turned over a bit. He muddered something under his breath. She smiled a bit. "Oyasumi." She whispered about to leave when she felt the weight of his head on her lap, and his arms around her waist. "Eh? E-he!" He face going dark pink. As his snuggled his head to her belly.

"I-itoko, you have to let go! Itoko!" She pleaded in a low slightly startled voice. He shifted but didn't stur. She calmed a bit, realizing he was unware of his actions. He pulled her closer till she was lying on his bed with him.

Her face wwas centimeters from his. Her deep blue eyes studied every curve of his face, much like they had when she first '_saw_' him. His breath caressing her face. She moved her face closer to his, ducking her head rested against his chest._ 'Doki Doki, Doki Doki, thub-dub, thub-dub.' _She listened to his heart beat. '_He's so warm.' _She hummed being lulled to sleep by the warm embraced. Blush still live on her cheeks, she clenched his shirt as she was drawn closer.

"Oyasumi Makoto Niwa-kun." She whispered in the dark of the room.

* * *

Makoto groaned as a flash disturbed his peaceful sleep, he felt so comfortable, so warm and cozy, he didnt care to wake up for the day. _But if that flashing didn't stop-! _"Fufufu~!" He hearded, he hadn't a fully a conscious thought as to why the voice made him so uneasy. "Puh~! I cant believe he's cheating! Boo! Mako-chi hidoi!" A came a girlish whine.

_Wait! What the-!_

His eyes shot open, like lighting. And at his door frame with an camera in hand was his 'Dear' aunt, Meme Tōwa. "Aahh!" He yelped jumping back banging his head against his head board. "Itai!" He reached for his head when he realized his arms were blocked. Looking down he notice his 'bedmate'.

Erio's head was on his chest, their legs tangled together, his arms around her waist. Her arms around his neck, he noticed her mouth was open as she breathed her head snug under his chin. "Uh huh um-!" He couldn't say anything intellegable, her knee brushed up against his inner thigh. His face lite up like a flare.

Meme grew a creepy grin. "Oh~! Fufufu! Does this mean she's the heroin of your harem now?" He looked up at his tease of an Aunt. Eyes wide and face on fire. She snaped her fingers, and pouted childishly. "Che. Well at least I lost to my Kawaii Eri-chan! But don't think I've given up Ma-kun!" She scurried from his room with an insane chackle.

As Meme left, Makoto focused on Erio. Her hair glited with the light for the sun from his window. Her pale skin which was tanning ever so slightly day by day was stunning. Her plush pink lips moving with every breath she took... His heart raced fasted than he ever remembered it, what was her suppost to do?!

After all hormones are apart of Adolecnce... _Right?_

* * *

Authors Note: Yo yo! So anyone care if I comment? No? Yeah! So I was shocked and disturbed that there were absolutly NO Denpa Onna fanfictions on this sight before now! Please someone watch the show and love it enough to Write about it! I love them and the AMV's for it are so cute! I cant find my self not love it! I was so sad when it ended at 13 episodes! Please watch it? Onegai?

**Edited/Posted: January 24, 2013** Thursday!


	2. Obviously Avoiding

Sparkle!

Authors Note: I still love Erio & Makoto!

Disclaimer: Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko (電波と青春 男) is not in anyway owned by Suzume Batchii Taichi! I wish I did! But sadly no! Boo hoo! If I did own it, Erio-chan would be my roommate! And I'd know how Elliot-sama looked!

**Chapter 2: Obviously Avoiding**

* * *

Sunlight asulted her eyelids, bring her to reality. She put her arm over her eyes to block the direct light. She began to shift pulling the Futon over her body she sighed in content. When she openend her eyes, she realised she wasn't in her room. She was in Makoto's room, rapped in his futon but different than her usual entanglement.

Her dazzedly sleepy expression became a embarassed pout, she hide her face in his futon. Looking around she noticed he was in the room. She made her way to the hall way looking around she listen for the sounds of anyone. She heard nothing. _'He must have gone to school.' She nodded. 'Which means Mama is at work.'_

_Eh! W-work! Granny!_

She tossed off the cover. And dashed to her room, stumbling more than half the way. She took a quick bath, and dressed her self with yellow blouse, white kaprees, and yellow sandles.

After about twenty minutes of jogging she made it to Granny's Shop. She stopped to catch her breathe still panting. She slid back the door, setting off the Alarm. She walked to Granny's room. "Granny, I'm here. I'm sorry that I'm late!" She bowed at the waist, apologizing the second she walked in.

Tamura watched her with a smirk set on her lips. "Erio-chan, whats your alibi?" Erio stood straight, taking her place sitting beside Grannies side. Her cheeks pink with embaressment. The elder woman's smirk didn't help. "Forgive me! I-I overslept and -!" The growl of her stomach interupted her, her face now resemble a Cherry. Tamura cackled at her. "Let me guess you rushed her after you realised?"

Erio nodded bashfully, blush and pouting she refused to meet Tamura's gaze. "Gomenasai!" She mubbled. Tamura snickered. "Well it can't be helped." She stood up and made her way to the door, looking back at Erio she called out. "Come on lil space case. We'll get you some Ramen from the Store, just don't make it a habit of skipping meals!" She scolded. "Hai, Granny!" She jumped up saluting, following suit.

* * *

Makoto sat in his desk, gazing out the window by his seat. A small breeze blew past swaying his spiky brown hair. His sea green eyes skyward, his eyes stray to the glittering of the sun reflecting the pool. Just reminding him of a certain Silvery-Bluenett head soon face. His face felt warm. He barried his nose in the crook of his arm.

'_I'm a pervert.'_ He figured dejectedly. He was embarressed about it yes but not apalled by it at all. _'Then again what reason, should I be? Siblings take baths together, all we did was sleep in the same bed._' He reasoned, feeling better.

'_You enjoyed it more than you should have!'_ The little voice in the back of his mind said. He deflated again, twice as depressed as before. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, scratching his cheek._ 'I have to do something,'_ "I odviously can avoid her." He mummured, he couldn't stay away if he tryed. He smiled.

His head made a sound thump as it make contact with his desk. _'I'm an **Ass**! I didn't take her to work this morning! God knows what happened!'_ He ignored the questioning looks he got for it.

Class carried on, only two people actually concerned about the self-abusing transfer student. Maekawa sat back found it about amusing, Ryuuko was worried.

**Thud**.

_That was going to leave a bruise._

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter 2! My quickest update! On the spot in two days I'm proud of it yay! Even if no one reads it I'm so happy! ::Smile:: Thank you if you do read this.

**Edited/Posted: January 25, 2013 **Friday!


	3. I'll Stay

**Sparkle!**

Authors Note: I still love Erio & Makoto!

Disclaimer: Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko (電波と青春 男) is not in anyway owned by Suzume Batchii Taichi! I wish I did!

**Chapter 3: I'll stay**

* * *

Erio sat around the store waiting for a customer, it was a slow day. Only the max of three people have dropped by to day. One of which was Yamato-San, to deliver a message her mother would be gone the total of two weeks on business and he'd visit every now and then to check on them.

Looking out the store window she saw a few grey clouds over head. It looked like it was going to start to drizzle, she pouted. That meant even more of a hindrance to the already low work 'rush'. That and she didn't have an umbrella. Looking at her clothes she felt annoyed. If she had known it was going to rain she would have worn something, anything better suiting. She sat praying someone would come today.

* * *

He pulled up to Grannies Store, he had pettled as fast as he could on the bike. It was more than a little embarrasing having toddlers in raincoats on tricycles out petal you. In truth he was just happy to have avoided the interrogation from Ryuushi, he mentally thanked Maekawa. He parked his bike, attaching it to the bench.

Shaking his wet hair he pushed back the door, the alarm sounded. "W-welcome Back!" He jumped at the sudden voice. "Erio." She blinked at him from beside the the food racks. "Itoko? Good morning! Er Afternoon. Your all wet!" She when to the store closet and got him a clean towel, helping him dry his hair. He scratched his cheek. "Uh Erio. Sorry I didn't take you to work today! I'm so sorry!" She shook her head, and smiled. "No! You would have been late! I'm sorry I held you up." He looked at her with a slight smile.

"Um Itoko, my shift isn't over for a while. I don't want to hold you up again." She explained quietly, lacing her fingers above her chest. '_She looks cute.'_ He noticed, and turned his head away hiding a modest blush. He remembered there was still something they had to talk about. "Look Erio about the-..." She tilted her head in curiosity. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. He sighed. _'I can't do it...'_ "It's nothing, any way it's still raining outside. I brought an Umbrella." He wouldn't mention he went all the way home to get it because it slipped his mind.

She nodded, when it occurred to her. "What about your school work? You have to go home to finish it." He smiled. "It's fine, I've got it covered." She tilted her head. "You finished it already? You must be a Genius!" She praised, he scratched the back of his head. "No I didn't finish and I'm far from a genius."

She looked confused. "Eh?" He sat on the floor where Erio was previously seated. Rummaging through his bag for his homework. "I'm going to do it now."

"Are you sure?" She asked, a bit happy. "Yeah, I'll stay." He gave a slight chuckle. "I just can't seem to leave you alone." Erio sat down be side him. He hair was eliminated as she smiled at him. "I'm glad!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: I want to thank the following for your support.

Follows:  
_KnightOfSol  
Saburo Oshigami  
Supercooldude64_

Favorites:  
_KnightOfSol  
Supercooldude64_

Reviews:  
_KnightOfSol_

Special thanks to KnightOfSol for everything including that PM about the story. I will not Abandon my stories, any of them. Also Welcome to Fanfiction dot net, as an aspirating Writer! :)

**Edited/Posted: February 24, 2013 **Sunday!


End file.
